Even in death
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: They don;t know that you can't leave me, they don't hear you singing to me. I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love will go on. ( may be used in later chapters of the search for power.)
1. with tragedy ended

In deathly silence she watched as her one truest love collapsed before her. Silent tears left her eyes as his body met the floor drawing a pained grunt from his lips. Dazed and confused, she approached his body and lay his head upon her lap and brushed his hair back from his pale face and gazed into his dulling eyes. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but the result of her efforts was an empty broken mockery of her bright smile.

"My dear please, I do not think I could go into the next life if you did not kiss me one last time," he said his voice hoarse. With a small whimper of agony she kissed his soft and cooling lips and mentally begged him to stay with her.

"I have always loved you my dearest, please do try to be happy after...i...am...gone," he choked out before he fell silent and limp in her arms. Her hazel eyes emptied of life as she continued to stroke his soft silvery hair.

"They don't know that you can't leave me, they don't hear you singing to me. I will stay forever here with you , my love. The softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love goes on," she whispered below even demon hearing, so quietly only he would have heard them. With a fresh wave of tears she lifts his head to her shoulder and nuzzles his hair trying to burn the memory of his sent into her mind. Her friends are mere feet behind her and yet they can not bring themselves to approach her. Her raven hair is swirled into the long silver and every one of her group knows she's in pain, they are so attuned to her emotions that they can feel the agony pouring off of her in tidal waves.

The hanyou, her lover's half brother seethes in rage at the wrong that has been committed. He rages and his sword is no match for his demon blood, yet still he can not move forward to comfort his broken sister or avenge his brother's death. The monk, her chosen brother, hides his tears for her. He knows he sheds tears mainly for the girl as she is his sister of sorts and he feels for her so he holds back his tears so as to be a pillar of strength. The slayer screams her beloved sisters name, though it does nothing to gain her attention. She fears the silence in her sister, fears the girl to be just as broken as she was when the vile monster destroyed her village. The nekomata lets forth a keening sound of misery. The now lost lord had once been her friend and now he lay cold in the arms of her self proclaimed charge. The kitsune mourned in stony silence at the second loss of a father. He feels so much that he feels nothing and in his heightened rational state, which refuses to let him breakdown, he ponders how he will tell his younger sister of their fathers demise.

" I will stay forever here with you,my love, softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love go on," she repeated only a fraction louder. As tears cascaded down her cheeks in a flood she began humming a soft haunted tune , one that her mother had used shortly after her father's death . She ran her fingers through his long tresses and hummed softly. Their foe looked on triumphantly. He had his greatest threat on her knees broken and lost to pain. His second threat was lost to his demon and the rest mourned for their friend.

" You see now that you have no chance against me! I am to great for your meager power, even the supposedly great Sesshomaru could not defeat me," Naraku said arrogantly. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all shared the same thought at almost the same time. ' keep talking you bastard , you have no idea what you have just freed.' They noticed the shift in her emotions turning from unimaginable pain to a vastly conquering rage.

"He was an insect that I crushed as though he was nothing! I beg of you please do try to fight me now," He bellowed into the skies. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed when Kagome placed him gently on the floor with a gentle kiss of his crescent moon mark, smearing his blood from her earlier kiss and hers from a busted lip across it, and grabbed the hilt of his sword. If he had been paying attention he would have seen Miroku quickly gather her friends behind him and place a barrier around them all. But lost in his avarice and lust for power, blinded by his arrogance, he saw nothing but his own deluded victory. He missed her grab the sword and stand to her feet, he missed the change of her aura from light purple to darkest black and the soft yet sadistic smirk that graced her lips even as her eyes remained dead.

" Naraku," she said softly which would serve to make her words much more deadly, " you would call him an insect? You would call him weak? Do you even realize what you have done?!"

" I have murdered your mate and rendered you so corrupted by broken agony that your powers are nullified," he answered , self assured.

"Wrong you evil bastard, you have just slain my mate and insulted him. You my friend have just warranted your own death," she whispered before raising the sword and rushing him a blood curling scream or rage and pain spilling forth as she attacked. Naraku tried desperately to avoid her hits and deal his own but he simply failed at the attempt. Shippo turned to demon Inuyasha and Miroku and asked why she was suddenly so strong and fast.

"She's lost her mate Shippo and she can never take another. She wants nothing more than to die, and in her grief she believes she truly has nothing left to live for, and nothing to lose. You and rin and your brother Maru are grown and have no need of her so in a way she's right she does have nothing left to lose," Miroku answered. Inuyasha snarled something in dog language and made an attempt to go after Naraku. Sango held him back though.

"Inuyasha if you go out their Kagome will kill you! She can't tell friend from foe right now," she said pinning his arms. Kagome ,after a short play time, sunk the blade into his chest and poured every ounce of her miko energy that she could muster into it and laughed psychotically as he burned to ash. The power was so great that all that was left was the clear jewel and a pile of ash. Angered she placed the jewel into her very soul, unknowing that this caused her to become immortal,and walked back to Sesshomaru's body and fall onto his chest sobbing. Inuyasha walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away and let free a loud cry of agony. She lifted him up and cradled his body as her tears turned red and raised her head to the rain, which had started during her fault and had swiftly turned into a thunder storm, with her eyes closed as red spilled forth and let loose a high keening cry, much like a howl, of agony.

"SESSHOMARU! WHY," she screamed at the heavens in her outrage and hurt, "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU? WAS IT BECAUSE I LOVED YOU? WAS IT BECAUSE I WAS HAPPY? WHY!" The rest of them watched as she mourned her loss of her beloved. Hours later after her tears had dried and her skin was long stained red they managed to pull her away and lead her back to the village .

In the dark he could hear her cries for him. He could smell the tears she shed and felt his guilt grow. Soon very soon he would be strong enough to come back to her, to pull her from her darkness and restore her light. Until then he would sleep and wait for the day he could come back to his mate.


	2. sequel: with love reborn

For six long years she remained a silent empty shell of the loving girl she used to be. No light shone in her eyes nor did her bright smile grace her lips. She slept fitfully and often woke screaming silently in an unyielding terror while bright red tears painted her face. She ate only because her children fed her. And she never left their room no matter what any one tried to do to get her out. Any one who tried usually ended up with deep scratch wounds from her long nails as she panicked and fought to stay right where she was. She stayed right in that room never moving from the large chair he had moved in there so he could do his work and stay with her.

Her friends had long since given up the hope of her every rejoining the world. They had given up that hope two years ago when Inuyasha had forcefully pulled her from the room and taken her out into the market. She had spotted a man with long black hair and attacked him with the full brunt of her holy powers thinking he was Naraku. Inuyasha had barely stopped her before she actually harmed the man physically. It was then they decided that she was better off in the house and away from people. And she had stayed put ever since then. What had them most worried was her silence. The usually chatty girl hadn't spoken or even muttered a word for six years . It pained them to remember that the last time they had heard her voice she had been screaming in agony from the loss of her mate.

In the dark he was stirring, it had taken him a while to gather his energy and strength but he finally had enough to return to the living realm and their he would heal and return to his once glorious self. He peered into the dark as he often did when things were moving to slow and saw her face. Even with empty eyes and a broken mind she was still beautiful to him. But he missed her smile and longed to see the spark of life in her hazel eyes. That was why he had to hurry because his mate needed him and only he could help her. She was lost and he knew the way home. With a final pulse of power he pushed himself back into his body. He was shocked to find that he was not half rotted in a box under seven feet of earth. No he was laying on a stone slab in a very ornate shrine that had been built around him.

She looked up with empty eyes and waited to once again feel what she had just felt. Her mating mark which had hung empty and dead had given a pulse. It continued pulsing as though it was a heart beat and her eyes widened and she rushed from the room to find Inuyasha. She searched every where until she finally found him in the orchards. She tackled him and looked wide eyed and hopeful and pointed to her mate mark which was darkening by the second and let free small tears. She tried to speak but her voice was to rough so nothing came out. She shook him and looked pleadingly. Inuyasha in a state of shock from seeing her move under her own will and out side of the house grabbed her hand and led her to the shrine at the far edge of the property and pushed open the large heavy doors. Slowly fearing her mind was tricking her she walked into the huge room and up to the stone slab.

He could smell her, and gods had he missed that scent, he scented his female for the first time in he didn't know how long and felt himself stir into semi consciousness. He suppressed a sigh when her hand touched his face with a slight tremble. He moaned inwardly when her fingers ran through his hair. Slowly he opened his eyes and then simmering gold clashed with bright hopeful hazel. She stared for a few minutes, struggling to believe her own senses. He raised an arm and pulled her down until his lips where at his ear and spoke. He repeated to her the last words he had heard her say.

" I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love goes on," he whispered.

She gasped and cried quietly as she gently kissed him. Unable to restrain himself he sat up on the table and pulled her close kissing her hard for all the time that he hadn't been able to. She pulled back for air and looked him in the eyes and for the first time in six years she spoke.

" I love you, my darling Sesshomaru. I have never loved another," she said, a promise in her words. Inuyasha chose this time to speak.

"She ain't lyin. Six years since you left and she ain't left your room except for this one time when I made her and she thought some poor guy was Naraku and tried to kill him. She hasn't spoken in that time either. Hell she almost couldn't bare to let Maru in the room. Every time he went in there the first year she cried like she was dying," he said. Kagome hung her head with shame. She had finally come to terms with the fact that Maru was always gonna remind her of her lost love. But in the process she had almost made her son believe she didn't love him. When he had come to her with tears in his eyes and asked why she didn't love him she had cried harder and pulled him into her arms, nuzzling him trying desperately to tell him she did love him, loved him more than her life. Shippo had cleared up everything after ward, explaining to Maru that she was hurting and he looked very much like his father.

The three looked up when the heard a set of soft footsteps, only to see rin being carried by Maru. The two stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their father living and breathing holding their mother close. Shippo showed up behind them, yelling for them to wait, and stopped mid rant when the sight hit him. Sesshomaru opened his arms for his children and fast as demons could run they were crying and in his arms. They spent a good hour in the shrine crying softly and filling Sesshomaru and Kagome in on every thing they had missed. When they finally were composed enough they moved every one back to the house, Kagome still firmly in Sesshomaru's arms. He couldn't bare to put her down or leave her even for a second, not when he had been separated from her for so long. Sango and Miroku were shocked and shed small tears for the man's return, they cried more for the return of the life in their friend, who's face was currently buried in the neck of her mate.

In time every wound would heal. The loving mates would reach a point where they could bare to be apart for three hours (but no longer or Kagome started to panic) . Maru and rin ended up mated and had four children. Shippo mated a female kitsune and had twins. The family lived happily for the rest of their immortal lives.


End file.
